1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lifting and dumping devices for dumping the contents of a container and, specifically, to such a device for dumping the contents of refuse container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of fork lift type devices are known in the art for lifting refuse and recycling containers. These refuse and recycling containers, referred to collectively herein as "refuse" containers, are typically steel boxes with or without tops having longitudinally extending side channels adapted to be engaged by the fork arms of a forklift. The containers are lifted from, e.g. a site adjacent a retail store, for loading onto a truck and for transport to a dump or recycling location.
The known prior art lifting devices have included forklifts with forklift arms for engaging the container longitudinal channels. The forklift would lift the container vertically from the ground to a conveyance device, such as a truck. To my knowledge, the existing devices were not used to rotate the container for dumping.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lifting and dumping apparatus for lifting and dumping the contents of a refuse container by rotating the container once the container has been lifted.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus which is easily adapted to be mounted on the chassis of a truck.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus which is simple in design and economical to manufacture and which is extremely safe and reliable in operation.